


Aunt Alice

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'That pretty face won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Aunt Imogene.'" Margaret warned her little sister that her looks wouldn't last her, but she didn't care, she still waited for her Hatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

Alice's twin nieces, Mariette and Malinda, approached their aunt, who was sitting alone.

"Aunt Alice what-" began Mariette.

"Are you doing?" finished Malinda.

"Oh, never you mind dearies, I'm waiting for my fiancé," Alice fluttered.

The identical girls looked at each other dubiously. "You have a fiancé?" they asked simultaneously.

"He's a hatter in the Queen's Court, but, alas, he lives in an entirely different world so we cannot marry. It's tragic, isn't it?"

Mariette and Malinda shook their heads as they confirmed the gossip that always surrounded their aunt. She was mad.

\----------

Alice shot from her bed, sweat soaked.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I'm the worst and, apparently, couldn't resist. I came up with this idea the first time I was reading Sutherland’s movie companion.


End file.
